foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Nunkies Anonymous
:For a list of members of this faction, please see Category:Nunkies Anonymous. Nunkies Anonymous is a Forever Knight fan faction for addicts of LaCroix. The name is derived from the word "nunkies", a pet name for "uncle". It should be explained that "Uncle" is a common way for Forever Knight fans to refer to LaCroix. Members of the faction often refer to themselves as Nunkies Addicts, or simply Addicts. For convenience, the name of the faction is often abbreviated to NA. HistoryThis information was supplied by Bonnie Rutledge in an e-mail to FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU on 10 March 2011. The roots of the Nunkies Anonymous faction lie in a series of comedic fan fiction written by Nancy Young (among other contributors). The name Nunkies Anonymous first appeared in the story, "Noctambulist IV"http://www.foreverknight.org/www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/n/noct2329.txt, where they were referred to as a Twelve Steps program for people addicted to LaCroix, who was suing them for defamation of character. Presented as a late-breaking news item, the entry included the following passage: The actual NA faction then started as an e-mail loop of people who enjoyed this sort of fan fiction, and contributed additional humorous pieces. Membership ran parallel with that of the Cousins, since many members of the NA were members of the other faction as well (though there were also a few Ratpackers and Vaqueras). As Bonnie Rutledge puts it, "Nunkies Anonymous has always been irreverent in spirit."Quoted from an e-mail sent by Bonnie Rutledge to FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU on 10 March 2011. Characteristics Various attempts have been made to distinguish the NA from the Cousins. The "What's in a name -- that's what I wanna know!" thread on FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU in November 2001 included the following: * "The Cousins are LC's followers in general. Nunkies (from the slang "nunk" for uncle, of course) like to kid about their er, worship of LC." - Lisa McDavid, 5 November 2001 * "Without trying to start a war :), it looks from my viewpoint as though Nunkies Anonymous relate to LC as if they were dogs -- or at least at his orders -- whereas Cousins are more like cats. Especially when it comes to trying to get us to do anything together. " ** This elicited the response: "Ok McLisa gets 20 lashes with a wet noodle. To tell the truth I never thought of it this way, but it fits." - Desiree, 5 November 2001 * "From what I've read, I got the impression that NA are slavishly-infatuated fans (see the drool cups) who also kind of girl-bond with each other (down to, and including, the pub crawls and catfights), while the Cousins sound more like the admirers who are a bit in awe of Lacroix and who might secretly want to be more like him..." - Brenda Bell, 6 November 2001 Peach References The members of the NA were taken by a line in LaCroix's monologue in the series finale, "Last Knight", in which he says, "Life is a gift. As sweet as a ripe peach, as precious as a gilded jewel..." Thus the name of the faction's fan fiction archive is The Jewelled Peach, and their war site for War 12 was given the name We Come in Peach. Peach references abound. Faction Websites * Nunkies Anonymous * Jewelled Peach Faction Headquarters The Nunkies Shrine. FK Wars Trivia * At one time, Bonnie Rutledge received a cease-and-desist notice from Narcotics Anonymous regarding the faction's use of the abbreviation "NA" in their logos, and making fun of 12-Step programs. As a result, she largely switched to using "NunkAnon" as the shorthand for the faction name. Few others have followed suit.Information supplied by Bonnie Rutledge in an e-mail sent to FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU on 10 March 2011. See also: * Nunkies Scouts * Screen captures of LaCroix References * Category:Fan Factions Category:Fraction factions Category:Factions based on character Category:Joke Factions